El amor es ciego , sordo y mudo
by Futhark
Summary: No me gustaba el anterior summary, demasiado formal....4 CPI ARRIBA..YA SABEIS QUE ES SLASH PA QUE REPETIRLO...SBRL y mas adelante SSHP
1. 1 Revelaciones

Este fanfic es Slash así que al que no le guste que se vaya, que luego no quiero quejas.  
  
Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y no es mio,jo que pena...  
  
Al principio será un Sirius/Remus pero cuando avance más con el fic se volverá también un Harry/Severus....aiiiisssshhh!!!Es que hacen tan buena pareja ^-^...ejem es mi primer fic así que.....please,please,please no me crucifiquen, admito sugerencias y porfi no muchos tomatazos, gravias por escucharme yyyyyyyy.....a leeer!!!  
  
Revelaciones  
  
Sentados en una sala esperaban a Harry muy nerviosos , Remus sentado y Sirius dando vueltas como un perro enjaulado(N/A:Que coincidencia verdad?) por toda la sala.  
  
Padfoot, quieres parar ya? Me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que estoy , además qué es lo peor que puede pasar?  
  
Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar se abrió la puerta de jando ver a un Harry muy contento por poder volver a ver a su padrino des pués de tanto tiempo.  
  
Harry!!  
  
El animago cruzó la sala en dos zancadas para abrazar a su ahijado.  
  
Ugh! Sirius que me asfixias.  
  
Lo siento no quise asfixiarte.  
  
Bueno no importa, y....contadme...., Qué tal ha ido vuestra misión? ,Qué es lo que habéis tenido que hacer estos meses?  
  
Al ver la cara seria de los dos hombres Harry dejó de sonreír, preocupado por el silencio que había en el salón preguntó:  
  
Pasa algo?  
  
Harry, será mejor que te sientes - dijo Remus.  
  
Sirius miró a Harry y comenzó a retorcerse las manos nervioso como si fuera un adolescente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry que estab muerto de la intriga.  
  
Bueno......verás , es que .....- Empezó Sirius a balbucear , Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido , pensó. Sirius al ver la cara de su ahijado se dio la vuelta mirando a Remus - Moony , hazlo tú que yo no puedo !!  
  
Es tu ahijado no el mío - dijo Remus mientras ponía una cara de ...te  
fastidias!!!  
  
Ya , pero tú eres uno de los interesados - puso ojos de cachorro apaleado que sabía que derretía a Remus, pero éste no se dejo convencer.  
  
Nop.  
  
Por favor Moony!! - Se podñia ver la desesperación en los ojos de Sirius , cosa que Remus encontraba muy divertida , no siempre se podía ver al "Gran" Sirius Black en esa situación.  
  
No - contestó Remus cada vez más divertido.  
  
Mooooonnyy!!  
  
Qué no!!  
  
MOONY!!!!  
  
TE HE DICHO QUE NO!!!! - de verdad que Padfoot era exasperante cuando quería.  
  
PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASA????!!!! - Gritó Harry , harto ya de ver que lo ignoraban sin decirle lo que pasaba.  
  
En ese momento los dos adultos se dieron cuenta de que Harry seguñia ahí , esperando.  
  
Bueno, y? Me lo van a decir o qué? - Preguntó Harry bastante enfadado.  
  
Sirius miró a Remus y luego a Harry y suspiró en señal de derrota , pensó Remus , Sirius se encaminó hacia su ahijado hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.  
  
Primero que nada Harry , prométeme que no nos juzgarás sin oir toda la historia, de acuerdo? - Harry asintió cada vez más intrigado.  
  
-Bueno , verás Harry , tú sabes que Remus y yo éramos amigos en el colegio- Harry asintió - James era mi mejor amigo , parecíamos hermanos , pero con Moony era distinto , desde que lo conocí sentí que debía protegerlo de todo y de todos , siempre me intrigó ese chico rubio de ojos dorados y extremadamente tímido - Hrry cada vez estaba más confundido ¿por qué Sirius le contaba esto? , de pronto un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabes pero lo desecho pronto , demasiado irreal - bueno , a lo que íbamos , según pasaba el tiempo mi amistad con Remus se hacía cada vez más fuerte , en segundo año me enteré de lo que sufría por la licantropía , peropoco a poco nuestra amistad superaba un obstáculo tras otro , pero cuando estábamos en sexto me di cuenta de algo más . - ante esto Remus bajo la cabeza sonrojado , Harry al verlo puso cara de , ein?? no comprendo - Me di cuenta de que aquel chico de ojos dorados que conocí en primero en el andén nueve y tres cuartos era para mí más que un amigo , aquel chico hacía que con una sonrisa mi corazón saltara de alegría y que cuando el lloraba yo lloraba con él (N/A:Dios que cursi me quedó eso.) - ; en frente suya: Remus= amapola - Me di cuenta de...de que ...me había enamorado de él , me costó mucho aceptarlo , pero no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento lo quería demasiado y lo peor era que quería estar con él (N/A:En todos los sentidos de la palabra...) , pero pensaba que él jamás me correspondería y que si se lo decía estropearía nuestra amistad , imagínate la sorpresa que me llevé cuando me enteré de que él también me amaba , pensé que iba a estallar de felicidad , así que no me lo pensé dos veces y se lo dije. A partir de ese momento estuvimos juntos , aquellos ocho años fueron los más felices de mi vida tenía todo lo que podía desear , grandes amigos , me hice auror y lo más importante estaba con la persona que amaba , pero nuestra relación acabó de golpe al ser llevado a Azkaban . - Suspiró , esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba - Cuando escapé hace tres años lo que menos esperaba era volverlo a ver aquí en Hogwarts y tan pronto , yo no estaba preparado para verlo aun , pensé que él me odiaba por...  
  
- Y te odié Sirius , - lo interrumpió Remus - te odié por dejarme solo , por abandonarme , por olvidarme , por.... - su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas , Sirius se iba a acercar pero Remus lo detuvo levantando la mano , tomó aire y siguió - te odié por haber destrozado todos nuestros planes , por haber acabado algo tan bonito y por mentirme. Aun así cuando te vi hace tres años todo el odio quedó atrás y volvió a surgir ese sentimiento por ti , pero sabía que teníamos que hablar para aclarar todo , había mucho que explicar y perdonar.  
  
- Perdóname Remus - Sirius miraba al suelo apunto de quebrarse por la confesión de su amante.  
  
- Ya te perdoné hace tiempo , sino no estaríamos aquí tratando de explicar a Harry que va a pasar. - Remus sonrió a Sirius tranquilizándolo . Hrry miraba esto sin creerselo , su cerebro procesaba la información lentamente tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba de boca de su padrino.  
  
- Bien ya que Remus contó otra parte de la historia , sólo nos queda decirte que desde hace casi tres años Remus y yo , después de hablar muuucho , de rogar y suplicar , ése que está ahí sentado me dio otra oportunidad - Remus sonrió ante el claro reproche de Sirius - desde entonces he vuelto a ser feliz porque te tenía a ti y volvía a tener a Remus a mi lado , pero no podíamos decirte nada hasta que nuestra relación se consolidara y estuviéramos seguros de que iba a funcionar y como ahora estamos seguros, queríamos decirte que Remus y yo nos amamos y que somos pareja. -Acabó un Sirius sonriente.  
  
- Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta - comentó Remus - no es tonto ,sino mira su cara, es todo un poema.  
  
Harry estaba pálido y en estado de shock , Los dos adultos vieron a Harry pellizcarse un brazo como tratando de despertar de un sueño , aunque por su cara mas bien de una pesadilla . Tragando con fuerza Sirius se acercó a su ahijado.  
  
- Harry?  
  
Harry saltó al oir la voz de su padrino , pero no contestó . Sirius al ver esto insistió.  
  
-Harry, te encuentras bien?  
  
Alargo la mano para tocar el brazo de su ahijad pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo este lo apartó de un manotazo . Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del chico , pero mas aun de la furia que reflejaban sus ojos.  
  
- Como....como has podido......hacerme....esto.  
  
- De qué hablas? - Sirius estaba desconcertado.  
  
- Aléjate de mí......de ahora en adelante tú no existe , jamás te perdonaré el haberme hecho esto . - Sirius no entendía nada , Remus si lo entendía , sabía que el chico se lo iba a tomar mal , pero nunca pensó que tanto . Se levantó dispuesto ha hablar con él , pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que le dirigía. - Tú....TÚ....lo has contaminado......lo has engañado...que hechizo has usado , eh? Nunca debí haber confiado en ti.......maldito....maldito lican...  
  
PAFFF!!!  
  
No pudo seguir ya que la mano de su padrino se estrelló contra su mejilla haciéndolo tambalearse por la fuerza del bofetón.  
  
Sirius lo miraba furioso.  
  
- Nunca , escúchame bien Harry , nunca lo insultes en mi presencia , es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y no dejaré que nadie lo toque ni que le falten el respeto - Remus estaba sorprendido de la manera en que Sirius lo defendía hasta de Harry , su propio ahijado - él es la persona a la que amo y con quien pienso pasar el resto de mi vida y si tú no puedes entenderlo , lo siento por ti , nunca pensé que fueras de mente tan cerrada , pero no voy a permitir que te interpongas entre nosotros ya bastante hemos pasado durante doce años , así que si no lo aceptas es tu problema y si no tienes nada más que decir te rogaría que te fueras y nos dejaras tranquilos , no necesitamos más personas que nos miren mal y con desprecio por ser como somos.  
  
Acto seguido se dio la vuelta , cogió a Remus de la mano y se fueron en dirección a sus habitaciones , dejando a un Harry con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y totalmente destrozado , pero a la vez indignado , aun así no podía dejar de culparse porque por su intolerancia había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
No se preocupen luego se arregla es para darle un escarmiento a este niño .hey!!!dejen reviews porfi también se aceptan sugerencias ,mandenme lo que sea. Muchos besos!!! Hasta el próximo capítulo el cual saldrá pronto. 


	2. 2 Encuentros

**2. Encuentros**

Harry se quedó quieto durante al menos 10 minutos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas hasta que salió corriendo . No sabía adonde iba , sólo sabía que quería alejarse , quería olvidar lo que acababa de pasar , quería olvidar que por su estupidez había perdido lo más importante de su vida .

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor , su único pensamiento era alejarse , pero algo o alguien se cruzó en su camino chocando contra él y cayendo al suelo irremediablemente.

- Debería ir con más cuidado Potter – Ahí delante estaba una de las personas a las que no quería ver , su "queridísimo" profesor de pociones : Severus Snape. – El pasillo no es suyo así que tenga más cuidado.

- Si , señor -contestó Harry mirando al suelo.

Ante esta respuesta el hombre alzó una ceja , ¿Desde cuando Potter es tan sumiso? pensó . Si bien ya no se odiaban , precisamente no era cariño lo que había entre estos dos , mas bien era respeto . Habían hecho una tregua antes de la batalla final y luchado como compañeros , pero nada más.

- ¿Le ocurre algo Potter? – No es que le preocupara mucho el chico , pero no era normal verlo en ese estado . Al ver como el chico se tensaba volvió a levantar la ceja Si que debe haber sido algo importante para que esté en este estado pensó.

- No señor – pero su respuesta fue tan poco convincente que no engañaría ni a un bebé.

- No tengo mucha paciencia Potter , así que si no quiere decírmelo no lo haga , pero cambie esa cara si no quiere tener a todo Hogwarts bombardeándolo a preguntas – dijo el hombre molesto por su desconfianza ¿por qué me duele que no se fíe de mí......bah! deben ser imaginaciones mías - sino quiere nada más me marcho.

Giró sobre sus talones para irse , pero una mano lo detuvo.

- No se vaya - ¿por qué le he dicho que se quede? pensó Harry me estoy volviendo loco - necesito hablar con alguien.

Si la sorpresa tuviera rostro , ese sería sin duda el de Snape en este momento . La confusión y la sorpresa reinaban en el interior de los dos , ninguno se creía lo que estaba pasando , pero hay veces en que necesitas confiar en alguien y quien mejor que alguien que nunca te ha mentido ni ha sentido lástima por ti , que siempre te ha demostrado lo que siente y piensa por ti aunque esto sea odio .

- Usted dirá – contestó Snape sin salir de su asombro.

- Aquí no ,es demasiado ........,demasiado privado – Harri miró a ambos lados comprobando que nadie había oído nada – no me apetece otro rumor circulando por ahí.

- Muy bien , sígame.- dijo Snape dándose la vuelta.

Por donde pasaban todos los alumnos los miraban , incluso alguno le deseó suerte pensando que tenía una detención con Snape . Sólo ellos sabían el motivo por el que iban a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron Snape lo hizo pasar y después de ofrecerle algo se sentaron . El silencio que había en ese momento los incomodaba a los dos , pero ninguno sabía como empezar , aunque evidentemente Harry estaba nervioso , no sabía por donde empezar , por otro lado Severus estaba muy confundido , ¿qué narices hago con Potter en mis aposentos? ....me estoy volviendo loco pensó , Harry al saber que , o hablaba o Snape lo mandaría al demonio suspiró dispuesto contarle todo lo que le pasaba al cabeza de la casa de las serpientes esto es de locos pensó Harry . 

- Es sobre Sirius y Remus 

Continuará.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero me abandonó la inspiración.................pliiiissssssss necesito sugerencias urgente porfi que alguien me ayude , bueno es algo corto pero lo demás lo dejo para luego muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y ya sabeis ...kiero reviewssss ¡!!

Nos vemos pronto muchos besos y muchas gracias

Futhark


	3. 3 En las mazmorras

Pa que decir lo que ya todo el mundo sabe ....que ........si .........que esto es de Rowling...bla,bla,bla.

Lo que si decir que ESTO que hay más pa abajo es SLASH y si no te gusta pos a mi no te quejes yo cumplo con avisar .

Y aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo después de mil años sin actualizar ...perdón , perdón , perdón pliiiiiisssssssss clemencia....bueno ya os dejo leer. Ah si más notas mías y por fin contestaciones a los reviews abajo del todo. Besos yyyyy......a leer.

***************************************************************************************

**3. ****En las mazmorras**

**-** Es sobre Sirius y Remus – Dijo Harry mirando al suelo a la espera de la reacción de su profesor de pociones .

Al oir las palabras de Harry , Snape no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa despectiva y con voz burlona dijo :

- El perro y el lobo , no sé porqué no me extraña que sea sobre ellos .

Harry no pudo dejar de percibir el tono de burla de su maestro y le dirigió una mirada que estaba entre el odio por el comentario y la súplica por la necesidad de comprensión.

- A ver Potter , primero no me mire así y segundo , dígame que demonios pasa con ese par . 

Harry no sabía cómo contárselo , pero armándose de valor se decidió a hablar .

- Verá , es que me he enfrentado a Sirius , además de insultar a Remus , ganándome de paso una bofetada de Sirius y un enfado por su parte que me hace pensar que los he perdido para siempre - (lo último es pensado no hablado) contestó el chico al borde otra vez de las lágrimas .

Al principio no le sorprendió que el chico se enfrentara a su padrino ya que Potter se rebelaba contra todo el mundo, pero a medida que avanzaba el pequeño resumen Snape se sorprendía más y más , sabía que Potter adoraba a esos dos y esto era recíproco , pero se quedó helado cuando escucho que Black había pegado a su ahijado , en su interior empezó a crecer una inmensa rabia VOY A MATAR A BLACK!! C"MO SE LE OCURRE AUNQUE SEA ROZAR A TAN HERMOSA CRIATURA!!.......EEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!!!!!!!.......Un momento, hermosa criatura? , quién ha dicho eso … debe ser la falta de sueño que ya me empieza a afectar al cerebro… aunque la verdad es que tiene unos bonitos ojos ,…eh?! Alto,stop!! Yo no he dicho semejante estupidez pensaba al borde del colapso un muuuy desconcertado Snape. Harry miró a Snape esperando una respuesta y lo que vio lo dejo sorpredidísimo. Sin darse cuenta Severus había dejado caer su "máscara de frialdad" y por su rostro pasaban ahora todas sus emociones sin que pudiera evitarlo La verdad es que está muy gracioso con cara de sorpresa pensó divertido Harry intentando ahogar una risita, sin darse cuenta Snape sonrió sin venir a cuento, cuando Harry lo vio abrió los ojos sorprendido Wau… Snape sabe sonreír… debería hacerlo más seguido, parece mucho más joven y la verdad es que se ve muy guapo así….guapoo?!!! pero qué digo? Yo no soy de esos,…no…pero,…qué no!! Que no hay ningún pero…aunque se ve muy bien así…WAAA!!! OK tranquilidad debo estar sufrindo un efecto secundario a la noticia de Sirius y Remus…si, seguro que es esotomó aire tres veces para tranquilizarse después del , según él , desliz mental. Al ver que el profesor no reaccionaba lo llamó.

- Profesor?

Severus seguía perdido en su mundo lleno de contradicciones y confusión por culpa de sus últimos pensamientos.

- Profesor??! – Insistió Harry – Me oye?

Cómo Severus pasaba olímpicamente de él se decidió a levantar la voz, aunque eso le costaría puntos a Gryffindor, pero es que necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba ya!!

- PROFESOR!!- Gritó Harry sabiendo lo que ese hombre podía hacerle por gritarle.

Severus saltó de su asiento ante el grito; lo primero que hizo fue sacar la varita y ponerse en guardia , al ver que no pasaba nada miró a Potter que temblaba de miedo .También se dio cuenta que se le había caído su "máscara", cosa que reparo al instante volviédose a ver cómo un témpano de hielo. Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba bien , volvió a mirar a Potter y se preparó para gritarle, quién se creía ese niño, a Severus Snape, nadie le grita.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDAS PIENSA QUE HACE!!!-Gritó Snape muy cabreado, ya no sólo por el grito sino también porque ese estúpido niño estaba logrando confundirlo – 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!! Ahora dígame QUIÉN se cree que es para gritarme a MÍ.

- Yo…yo sólo quería que respondiera…no ha dicho nada en un buen rato y…yo necesitaba su respuesta- murmuró Harry – lo estuve llamando un buen rato y me di cuenta que sólo tenía esa manera aunque le costara puntos a Gryffindor.- terminó Harry mirando al suelo.

Algo se le movió a Severus al ver al chico tan asustado , la verdad es que se había excedido un poco al gritarle , cosa que nunca reconocería, además, toda la culpa no era del chico, también era suya por estar perdido en su mundo. Cogió aire calmándose para hablar.

- Muy bien Potter, siguiendo con su tema, no puedo ayudarle – Harry levantó la cabeza asustado – hasta que no me explique exactamente que ocurrió ahí dentro.

Por un momento Harry pensó que Snape lo iba a echar de su despacho sin hacerle ningún caso, pero cuando terminó la frase pudo respirar en paz. Harry tomó aire y empezó a contarle que había pasado, cómo Sirius lo había llamado para contarle algo, las caras serias de Sirius y Remus, la historia de amor entre Sirius y Remus en el colegio y después del mismo, la confesión de Remus sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sirius cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, su reacción al final de la historia, la pelea con Sirius, sus insultos a Remus, la bofetada de Sirius, lo último que le dijo antes de irse con Remus y su pequeña huída hasta encontrarse con Snape.

- Bueno esa es la historia, qué opina de esto? – preguntó Harry impaciente.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Severus contestara, ya que estaba asimilando la información y pensando una respuesta para el chico.

- La verdad es que ya me lo imaginaba. En Hogwarts, cuando éramos estudiantes siempre iban los cuatro Merodeadores juntos, pero a partir de sexto mas o menos Black Y Lupin se volvieron inseparables. Después en la Orden (la del Fénix se entiende) me entere que vivían juntos , así que era cuestión de sumar 1+1 para saber que entre esos dos había algo, además cuando enviaron a Black a Azkaban Lupin fue el que peor lo pasó .No se podía decir qué lo afectó mas si la muerte de tus padres o lo de Black.

Harry estaba sorprendido por todo lo que sabía Snape sobre Sirius y Remus, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que estaban hablando como si fueran viejos amigos , y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba…y mucho ,hablar así con Snape.

- ahora te hago una pregunta Potter , ¿tanto te molesta la relación de tu padrino con el lobo?, ¿te da asco? O…-entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que su siguiente pregunta provocaría - …¿es que estás celoso porque ahora tienes que compartir a tu padrino? –soltó Snape con un poco de burla.

Ante esa pregunta Harry saltó de su asiento poniéndose rojo de ira y le gritó a su profesor muy indignado.

- YO?!! CELOSO?!! – Gritó Harry – ESTÁ USTED LOCO O QUÉ?!!

De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso blanco. Por su parte Snape lo mirada divertido ante el escándalo que había montado el chico. Estaba mas que claro que estaba celoso.

- Primero que nada , 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar y faltarle el respeto a un profesor – dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona – segundo siéntese y tranquilícese antes de que le quite más puntos a Gryffindor , y eso no le conviene verdad? ,no, no le conviene y tercero diga lo que diga se ve a la legua que está ustes celoso así que no intente negarlo.

La convicción de su maestro le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, no podía ser…no…no podía…o tal vez si?

- No puede ser…no puedo estar celos…es…es imposible! usted se equivoca – contestó Harry tratando de autoconvebcerse de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Así que no puede ser? – dijo Snape con burla.

- No, no puede ser – contestó cada vez más convencido Harry.

- Y dígame Potter….por qué no puede ser? – tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo mucho picando a su alumno.

Ahí si que le dio!!!Ante eso Harry no pudo mas que rendirse a la evidencia , lo había desarmado , no tenía contestación para eso , como odiaba sentirse así , pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad lo que decía su profesor. Snape por su parte se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo, decidió ir terminando con esto porque ya estaba empezando a ser un poco tarde, así que tendría que apresurar la "reunión".

- Y qué Potter, no me contesta nada?

- …..

- Contésteme Potter , por qué no puede ser?

- OK!!, de acuerdo sí , estoy celoso , y qué? – Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Snape con cara de"asqueros, capullo mira lo que me haces decir". Severus por su parte lo miraba como diciendo"ves?".

- Y a mí que me cuenta , a mí me exactamente igual , sólo quería que se diera cuenta nada más.

- QUE??! – Gritó Harry indignadísimo – me hace aceptar…

- Yo no le he hecho aceptar nada Potter – le interrumpió Snape . sólo le he dicho lo que era obvio.

-Si , ya! – el tono irónico hizo entrecerrar los ojos a Snape . Harry al darse cuenta se sintió mal ya que , aunque él tampoco lo reconocería nunca, tenía que admitir que aquel hombre estaba haciendo mucho por él. – Lo siento.

- Bien ahora Potter , si no quiere nada más , le importaría irse , tengo asuntos pendientes.

- Pero..., usted me dijo que me iba a dar un consejo y yo lo necesito , si no lo necesitara le aseguro que no estaría aquí.

Severus se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, ahora tendría que darle un consejo al chico para que lo dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera , aunque pensándolo bien , tampoco le importaba tanto que se quedara el chico , hasta le resultaba grata su compañía . Snape estaba sorprendido de sus pensamientos , no era una persona que se desestabilizara con facilidad y aquel niño , no, ya no es un niño , bueno eso , había logrado desestabilizarlo en unas pocas horas . Ya pensaría en eso mas tarde ahora debía darle el consejo , pero no era fácil, sobre todo conociendo el carácter tanto del padrino como del ahijado , nunca lo aceptarían , pero eran iguales ,dos cabezotas , dos Gryffindors ,, dos buenos Gryffindors como diría Albus . Albus, que bien le vendría la ayuda de ese viejo chiflado ahora , pero aun así Severus encontró una posible solución.

- Bien Potter , entonces contésteme a otra pregunta ahora que sabemos que está celoso – dijo Snape sonriendo al ver la cara de odio de Harry.

- Usted dirá – gruñó Harry.

- Aparte de lo obvio , le da asco que su padrino esté con un hombre?. Tanto le afectaría la posibilidad de que un hombre ame a otro hombre? – Preguntó Snape mirando la cara de sorpresa de Harry , él mismo se había sorprendido por su pregunta. Por su parte Harry estaba completamente flipado , esa era la pregunta que menos se esperaba y menos aun de alguien como Snape. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar ya que no quería meter la pata , además de que no terminaba de estar seguro de nada de lo que pasaba.

- No lo sé , nunca me había parado a pensarlo detenidamente , sinceramente no es algo que se piense todos los dias . – dijo Harry sin comprometerse a dar su opinión del todo . Snape estaba empezando a hartarse así que decidió ser más claro , de verdad que este chico a veces parecía tonto.

- Se lo voy a poner mas fácil Potter , imagínese que usted se enamora de un hombre, no me mire así que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar , póngase en la situación , usted conoce a alguien y se enamora de su forma de ser por como es esa persona por dentro , ahora piense , que pasaría si esa forma de ser perteneciera a un hombre y no a una mujer , usted dejaría de amarlo por el simple hecho de ser un hombre? – Preguntó Snape convencido de que esta vez el chico seguro que entendería adonde quería llegar .Podía ver perfectamente rflejada en su cara la lucha que mantenía en su interior.

- Supongo que no.., supongo que lo importante es la persona? – preguntó Harry con un poco de temor por si había vuelto a entender mal , pero es que ni él mismo se entendía.

- Exacto Potter , que le quede bien claro que lo que importa es la persona . En el mundo mágico no existen los mismos prejuicios que en el mundo muggle , aquí cada uno es libre de elegir a la persona que ama , independientemente del sexo de la pareja , tienen exactamente los mismos derechos que una pareja formada por un hombre y una mujer. – Harry estaba impresionado , no sabía que en el mundo mágico no hubieran prejuicios respecto a eso y se sintió mal por haber sido tan cerrado de mente en un principio , arenque también se tenía que tener en cuenta que él había sido criado en el mundo muggle , pero aun así sintió como si un peso se le quitase de encima , aunque ni él sabía todavía porqué (N/A:Y a lo sabrás hijo ya lo sabrás ...jeje) – Yo le aconsejaría que meditara bien todo esto y que mañana fuera ha hablar con su padrino. – Snape vio cómo Harry se removía en el asiento de nervios y Severus supo enseguida que hacer, había que darle en el orgullo – al fin y al cabo la mayor cualidad de Gryffindor es el valor o me equivoco Potter?- ante esto Harry se indigno.

- Por supuesto que sí y yo soy todo un Gryffindor (N/A: Si ya ,medio serpiente es lo que eres...jeje) que se pensaba que me iba a acobardar? – Snape sonrió , Harry había caído en su pequeña trampa , así se aseguraría que el chico fuera a hablar con Black , no sabía porqué pero se sentía bien ayudando Potter.

- Muy bien Potter ahora que todo ha quedado claro le recomiendo que vuelva a su torre porque mañana hay clase y ya es muy tarde , no podré acompañarlo así que procure que Filch no lo descubra – dijo Snape dando por concluida la charla .

- Buenas noches señor – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta  , cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer por ella se dio media vuelta y miró fijamente a Severus – y muchas gracias por todo. –sonrió sinceramente Harry , ese hombre a pesar de las diferencias lo había ayudado más de lo que podía imaginar.

Snape se sorprendió por la sonrisa de Harry una hermosa sonrisa pensó sin darse cuenta , y en la solitaria sala de sus aposentos susurró.

- De nada....Harry

Con lo que se dio media vuelta para irse a dormir y a pensar en todo lo que ahora estaba en su cabeza y la gran mayoría de estos pensamientos giraban entorno al chico que acaba de salir de sus aposentos.

Continuará.....

***************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora : Perdón jooooooooooooo pido clemencia , no me degolléis todavía ...ahora en serio de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ....a ver ...Dios más do dos meses!!! Que paciencia tenéis aún así quiero que sepáis que el cuarto capi ya está casi terminado, esta vez me haré el propósito de actualizar una vez por semana...ok?

Ahora contestaciones a los reviews:

***Chiquinkira: **SIIIIIIIIIII YO TAMBIÉN LO QUERÍA MATAR!!!(Y eso que lo he escrito yo ...¬¬) me alegro que te haya gustado y plisss...no me mates.

***Agus y Moony : **La verdad tienes razón en alguno el niño tenía que salir un poco cerraito , me alegro mucho también de que te haya gustado ....por cierto como se puede entrar en la orden siriusana?

***Anna kyouyama 15:** eehhhmm....no , no tengo pensao que sea por venganza , pobre Sevie hombre, aunque sí luego ya verás que pasa.

***Luzy Snape:** Buena forma de definir mi fic , muchas gracias por tu review.

***barbi-black : **Ya los acepeté y si tenías razón me han ññegao algunos más gracias por el consejo , si la verdad es que el chico luego se arrepienta pobrecillo no me lo mateis.

***fenix: **Me alegro que te guste y no ,no lo amaba solo celos y sí acabara en Severus/Harry.

***lily evans 1 :** Gracias la verdas es que me ha quedao bastante realista .........si ...prometo actualizar más seguido , si lo harán pero más adelante tienes razón haber que burradas le habrán a mi pobre niño.

***Olga: **A ti si que te doy las gracias , muchas muchas gracias!!!!!! El tirón de oreja me vino muy bien pa seguir el fic  y también me alegro que te guste.

Por ahora nada más chicas una vez mas pido clemencia pero os prometo ...por mis mangas de Rouruni Kenshin que actualizaré más seguido muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y ya sabéis ..............reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Besos y hasta pronto

             Futhark

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana 

Y de unas cuantas más


	4. Un bonito final para una tierna historia

Woooooooola ...ke tal? Aki llego con otro nuevo capitulo , tengo ke advertir que aki hago mi primer intento de lemon, pero bueno espero que os guste ...muchos besos y ya sabeis chicas....reviews!!!!!!! por cierto contestaciones a los reviews al final muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y ahora .........a leer!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 .**** Un bonito final para una tierna historia**

Después de salir a toda velocidad de la sala donde hacía unos segundos había discutido con Harry y le había dicho cosas que nunca pensó decirle aunque la verdad tampoco se arrepentía , pero no se podía creer que le hubiera pegado, pero se lo merecía por insultar a Remus , aun así tampoco se podía creer que Harry hubiera reaccionado así ante su relación con Remus. Remus y él llegaron a su habitación, ninguno había hablado durante el trayecto , tenían mucho en que pensar , pero nada más llegar a su habitación Sirius cruzó  a toda prisa la sala y se dejó caer abatido en el sillón hundiendo su cara entre las manos , negando con la cabeza , aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar con Harry. Remus entró detrás de Sirius y se quedó observándolo , no le gustaba verlo así , abatido , triste , angustiado....y sentía que era por su culpa , sentía que él había arruinado la relación tan fuerte que tenían Harry y Sirius . Ya no podía hacer nada , sólo intentar consolar a Sirius , pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la angustia por la culpabilidad lo inundó y lo terminó de hundir , sólo pudo caminar hacia Sirius y sentarse a su lado. El movimiento del sillón le indicó a Sirius que Remus estaba a su lado , pero lo que oyó después lo dejó perplejo....Moony estaba llorando!!!

- Moony cariño qué ocurre? A mí también me duele la reacción de Harry , per....

- Lo siento – dijo Remus mirando al suelo mientras que varias lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

- No entiendo – contestó Sirius sin comprender porqué Remus se estaba disculpando

- Por mi culpa te has peleado con Harry ,....todo ha sido por mi culpa!!! – le respondió Remus angustiado.

Sirius se quedó sin habla ante esa explicación , no podía creerse que su Moony se sintiera culpable.

- No te disculpes Moony – le dijo Sirius mientras cogía las manos de Remus entre las suyas – nunca se te ocurra disculparte por nuestra relación , nos amamos y ni remotamente tienes la culpa de la reacción de Harry. Además ya verás como tarde o temprano todo se soluciona.- terminó Sirius intentando tambiés convencerse a sí mismo.

- De verdad piensas eso? – dijo Remus levantando la cabeza esta vez y mirando a Sirius a los ojos – sólo espero que tengas razón Paddy.

- Yo también lo espero Moony.

Y con esto se levantaron y se fueron a dormir refugiándose el uno en los brazos del otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(N/A:Que esto sigue eh?)

Algunos días después casi a la misma hora (N/A: Pongamos que es de noche.) , estaban Sirius y Remus sentados en la alfombra delante de la chimenea abrazados , Remus estaba apoyado en el pecho de Sirius con su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás en el hombro de Sirius y con los ojos cerrados , Sirius tenía a Remus entre las piernas y rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Moony , lo miró con detenimiento esa expresión tan tranquila y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por el calor de la chimenea lo hacían verse muy inocente Dios es tan hermoso....no me puedo creer que sea mío pensaba Sirius mirando con adoración a Remus , de pronto una sombra de decisión por sus ojos debo hacerlo ahora .Sirius se sentía un poco triste por lo de Harry , pero ahora Remus era lo importante y había tomado la decisión de dar el paso que no se atrevió a dar por miedo cuando eran jóvenes , pero aun así eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo , la verdad es que llevaba tiempo pensándolo pero no se había decidido....hasta ahora.

Remus por su parte , gracias a sus sentidos  de hombre lobo , notaba que Siirus estaba nervioso , lo notaba muy inquieto y eso lo preocupaba , sentía que pasaba algo y no sabía que era, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que Sirius no le dijera nada.

Hartándose de esperar que hablara Sirius y al ver que no lo haría , él mismo se decidió a romper el silencio.

- Paddy te noto algo nervioso desde hace un rato , ocurre algo que no me hayas dicho?

Sirius se tensó y sintió que su nerviosismo aumentaba , se había olvidado de los sentidos de hombre lobo de Remus y se golpeo mentalmente por su descuido. Remus por su parte se estaba desesperando un poco , no era normal que Sirius tardara tanto en contestar , debía ser algo muy grave , para que Sirius no contestara. Al final Sirius se decidió a hablar , total ,no perdía a nada ,....solo....solo a Remus. Tragó saliva con dificultad y tomó aire dispuesto a soltarlo por fin.

- Remus , tenemos que hablar. – dijo Sirius muy serio(N/A: Muy buena siri así empiezan aquí los chicos y las chicas cuando quieren terminar contigo , mira que este empezar así .....torpe.)

A Remus se le fue el alma a los pies , sintió como se le partía el corazón , cómo todos sus planes de futuro se iban a la basura , no podía creer que Sirius fuera a dejarlo , no quería creer que todo lo que habían construido fuera mentira . Sirius se separó de Remus arrodillándose entre sus piernas , lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando porque todas sus emociones se veian reflejadas en su rostro.....joder , había elegido mal las palabras , ahora Remus pensaba que quería romper con él , debía rectificar y empezar de nuevo.

- Moony.....me parece que estás pensando algo que no es –Remus lo miró confundido – creo que estabas pensando que quería romper nuestra relación...o me equivoco? – Remus negó con lo cabeza dándole a entender que tenía razón....qué pasaba con Sirius , es que quería volverlo loco??!!- pues quiero que sepas que ni mucho menos pensaba hacer eso , solo que ,bueno ya sabes , lo mío no son las palabras , aunque la verdad es que es algo muy importante eso no te lo niego.

Remus lo miraba con curiosidad , Sirius le dedicó una mirada intensa cosa que hizo que cualquier intención que Remus tuviera de hablar , la olvidara. Sirius estaba nervioso , pero llegados a este punto ya no podía hecharse para atrás , así que ,bueno tendría que jugársela.

- Moony , todo este tiempo a tu lado y también el tiempo que estuvimos juntos antes de que me enviaran a Azkaban – esto último puso un poco tristes a los dos , pero Sirius continuó – me han servido para darme cuenta de que te amo....

- Por qué , antes no me amabas?- preguntó Remus confundido no sabía adonde quería llegar Sirius.

- Pues claro que te amaba , definitivamente lo mío no son las palabras – suspiró y siguió lo mejor que pudo – lo que quiero decir es que este tiempo no sólo me ha servido para amarte , sino también para darme cuenta de lo necesario que eres para mí . Moony cada día que pasa , aunque te parezca mentira cuando me despierto contigo entre mis brazos , me doy cuenta que me sigo enamorando mas y mas de ti , aunque eso no parezca posible . Me siento afortunado por tenerte , por amarte y por compartir mi vida contigo.

Ante estas palabras Remus estaba cada vez mas rojo , no podía creerse que Sirius le estuviera diciendo esas cosas , no podía creer que lo amara tanto , aunque tenía que reconocer que él también lo amaba con esa intensidad y que si no lo tuviera a su lado se moriría .

- Te preguntarás porqué te digo todo esto .- Remus asintió. Sirius tomó aire , estaba temblando!!! , ahora venía la parte difícil , la que le hacía morirse de miedo , pero él era un Gryffindor y debía ser valiente (N/A: Que pesaos con el orgullo Gryffindor). – Verás , esto debí hacerlo cuando éramos jóvenes , pero no me atreví , por eso lo hago ahora , ya sabes lo que se suele decir ,mas vale tarde que nunca..jeje , ejem bueno , que me desvío del tema , mira sólo te pido que lo pienses bien antes de contestar ,ok?

- Pero quieres decirlo ya?!! Me estás matando de la intriga. – dijo Remus muuuy impaciente. Sirius sonrió ante esta reacción , su Moony siempre tan impaciente.

- Bueno , bueno no me mates , pero es que no es fácil…..bueno allá va. – Remus lo miraba impaciente e inquieto , intuía que algo iba a cambiar después de lo que iba a decirle Sirius. – Remus Jonathan Lupin … quierescasarteconmigo? – dijo a toda prisa Sirius.

- Eh? Puedes repetirlo , es que no te he entendido – dijo Remus ya un poco cansado de la situación.

- Qué? Oh , bueno que demonios , si he podido decirlo una vez seguro que puedo repetirlo . – Sirius apretó mas las manos de Remus y lo miró intensamente mientras le decía – Quieres….quieres casarte conmigo?

Remus se quedó blanco matrimonio...matrimonio...matrimonio era lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Sirius al ver que Remus no contestaba pensó que lo había rechazado , miró al suelo ya que no quería que Remus viera los esfuerzos que hacía para no llorar y ya se estaba levantando cuando una mano lo detuvo ; Sirius había detenido su intento de levantarse pero aun seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Después de quedarse quieto por la propuesta de Sirius , reaccionó al ver como este se levantaba con la cabeza agachada y levantó una mano para detenerlo , pero al ver como Sirius no lo miraba a los ojos llevó una mano hasta su barbilla para que lo mirara , Sirius mostró renuencia a mirarle pero finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus a los ojos y le sorprendió ver a Remus con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Iba a decir algo para poder enmendar su "error" y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes , pero cuando iba a hablar Remus puso un dedo en sus labios silenciándolo , lo miró sonriéndole y con los ojos llenos de amor le dijo:

- Acepto

- Qué? – Sirius estaba perplejo pensaba que lo había rechazado!!

- Que acepto – dijo Remus mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos haciéndole caer y quedando él encima , no lo dejó ni hablar ya que enseguida empezó a besarlo y entre beso y beso repetía – acepto....acepto...claro que acepto!!

Sirius por fin reaccionó y haciendo un movimiento giró hasta quedar encima de Remus , pero sin dejar de besarlo , cuando la falta de aire hizo aparición tuvieron que separarse , pero sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento . Sirius pensaba que iba a explotar de felicidad , su Moony , la persona que amaba lo había aceptado.

- Te amo – fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius no encontraba mas palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

- Yo también te amo Sirius – respondió Remus muy emocionado.

Sirius sonrió ante la respuesta de Remus y sin poder evitarlo bajo su cabeza y lo besó , era un beso tierno , lleno de mor , donde ambos expresaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro. De pronto Sirius sintió las manos de Remus en su pelo atrayéndolo mas , Sirius obedeció profundizando el beso , sus lengua se tocaban , se entrelazaban , al principio abrazándose , pero a medida que se profundizaba el beso , se empezó a librar una batalla entre estas dos ya muy antiguas conocidas. Otra vez la falta de aire los obligó a romper el beso , pero esta vez Sirius no se quedó quieto , sentía que Remus se estaba excitando mucho y porque no decirlo él también empezaba a estarlo. Besó sus mejillas y fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello donde lo recorrió con besos y mordiscos suaves , haciendo que Remus gimiera de placer el cuello siempre había sido uno de sus puntos débiles y Sirius lo sabía . Sirius continuó con su trabajo , quería oir gemir a Remus mas alto ,lo mas alto posible , quería oirlo gritar su nombre . Subió un poco hasta atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo izquierdo de Remus lo que provocó en este una onda de placer que lo hizo gemir mas fuerte a la vez que se abrazaba mas a Sirius.

- Te amo tanto – susurró de forma seductora Sirius en la oreja de su amante – quiero hacerte mío  una y otra vez , quiero que seas mío , sólo mío.

- Sirius – gimió Remus ante estas palabras.

Sirius volvió a atacar el cuello de Remus mientras iba quitándole a la vez la camisa , cuando se deshizo de ella marco un camino de besos por el pecho desnudo de Remus parándose en los pezones para besarlos , saborearlos ,morderlos provocando con esto que Remus se arqueara mientras un gemido mas profundo salía de su garganta. Siguió bajando hasta su ombligo donde hizo círculos con su lengua para luego introducirla en el , su recorrido se vio detenido abruptamente por los pantalones de Remus , cosa que no supuso ningun problema ya que cinco segundos después Sirius había despojado de lo que le quedaba de ropa a Remus dejándolo completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Nunca se cansaría de mirar ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco lo amaba era como una adicción para él. Remus al notar que Sirius no lo tocaba abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Sirius lo miraba con amor y deseo , se sonrojó nunca se había terminado de acostumbrar a las miradas de Sirius cuando estaba desnudo .Desechó estos pensamientos y atrajo a Sirius hacia él para besarlo de forma ardiente a la vez que le quitaba la camisa para poder sentir su piel contra la suya. Virus se movió y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa , se sentó a horcajadas sobre Remus y empezó a moverse haciendo rozar sus miembros , provocando gemidos y pequeños gritos por parte de ambos.

- OH Dios Sirius!!! ……por favor hazlo ya!!! – dijo Remus entre gemidos y jadeos.

Sirius al oirlo procedió (N/A: Menudas palabras que se me ocurren poner) a complacerlo, se colocó entre las piernas de Remus y acercó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su amante, sólo la rozó pero esto provocó que Remus se arqueara y levantara sus caderas ofreciéndosele. Sirius volvió a acercar su mano a la entrada de Remus para esta vez sí penetrarlo con un dedo que comenzó a mover suavemente para que Remus se relajara , cuando notó a Remus mas relajado introdujo , otro y luego otr mas , moviéndolos cada vez a mayor velocidad , haciendo que ahora fuera Remus quien empujara contra sus dedos.

- SIRIUS…TOMAME…TOMAME POR FAVOR!!! – gritaba Remus a punto de llegar al clímax.

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces , se inclinó para besarlo y de un solo movimiento lo penetró introduciéndose por completo . Remus hundió sus dedos en la espalda de Sirius al sentir como se introducía en él . Sirius no se movió durante algunos segundos pero al ver a Remus mas relajado empezó a embestir haciendo que Remus se arqueara y gritara pidiendo mas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba volviéndose ya fuera de control , ambos gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro , Sirius sintiéndose cera del final empezó a masturbar a Remus al mismo ritmo con el que embestía. Con una embestida mas Reus gritó el nombre de Sirius derramándose entre los dos y Sirius al sentir como los músculos de Remus se contraían , no aguanto mas explotando en el interior de Remus a la vez que gritaba su nombre.

Ninguno se movió durante unos momentos tratando de recuperar el aliento. El primero en moverse fue Sirius saliendo de él y rodando a un lado para luego acercar a Remus hacia él y apoyar la cabeza de este en su pecho mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Aun pasados unos minutos el silencio seguía presente , Sirius se acercó a Remus y lo beso tiernamente para luego decirle.

- Remus te amo tanto no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al aceptarme – dijo un risueño Sirius mirando directamente a los ojos de su Moony.

- Eres un tonto como pensaste que iba rechazarte – le contestó Remus a la vez que le sonreía.

- Encima me insultas – dijo Sirius bromeando para luego besarle y susurrale en la oreja con picardía – por cierto …interesante celebración….mmmmhhh…me gustaría repetirla.

No le dio tiempo a Remus a contestar cuando Sirius ya lo estaba besando mientras lo llevaba en brazos a la habitación , para pasar una noche que recordarían por el resto de su vida , en la que se entregaron el uno al otro  sin apenas descanso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lado del castillo un angustiado chico de 16 años pensaba en como disculparse con su padrino . Harry debía disculparse con Sirius y también con Remus por todo aquello que les dijo aquel día pero no sabía como ni que decir y esto lo angustiaba. Pero había otra cosa que no le dejaba dormir, había empezado a ver a Snape con otros ojos , pero no sabía como , estaba muy confundido en este tema y no sabía que pensar. En ese mismo instante en las mazmorras ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el castillo , pensaba exactamente en lo mismo que Harry sólo que él ya lo tenía mas o menos aclarado y lo descubierto lo asustaba .

Continuará……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenos chicas hasta aki llego todo por hoy muchas grcias por vuestros reviews os los contestaré en el próximo capítulo ,lo prometo , espero que os haya gustado este capi , en un principio iba a ser mas corto pero se alargó solito …jeje. Bueno chicas os dejo ,muchas gracias por seguir leyendolo y ya sabeis ….reviews!!!!!!!!!

                            Hasta pronto

                                  Futhark

 Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	5. nota de autora

NOTA DE AUTORA  
  
Hola chicas , como vereis esto no es el siguiente capítulo ...¬¬ es obvio si estais leyendo esto .bueno a lo que iba que os escribo para avisaros que no podré publicar los siguientes capítulos hasta casi fin de mes , básicamente porke estoy en esa etapa que odia cualquier estudiante ,es decir...de EXÁMENES!!! Uj como los odio.Muchas gracias a todas las que lo leeis y si alguna quiere mandar alguna sugerencia o que le gustaría que pasara, ya sabéis un review o sino escribidme a mi mail: vanessaguzmanlhotmail.com os aseguro que tendre en cuenta todo lo que me digáis muchas gracias y hasta pronto.  
  
Muchos besos  
  
Vane  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana 


End file.
